The present invention relates to the recovery of hydrocarbons from their natural depths of occurrence via conventional wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to the thermobaric production of such hydrocarbons, e.g., by first converting them into a gaseous state underground. The invention may be used to produce liquid, solid and gaseous hydrocarbons, including coal, heavy and bituminous oil, and dissipated (shale) hydrocarbons.